tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: The Movie
Welcome to the exiting first season of Total Drama: The Movie! Here, you will do movie themed challenges based on popular films in particular film genres, all set in Hollywood, California. You can have up to three characters, no more. SIGN UPS ARE CLOSED. When this season is over and you want to be in season two, search for Total Drama: The Sequel (Not made yet, since the season isn't over). If you want to know the episode list for TDTS, go to my blog. Total Drama: The Movie Challenges Characters Hosts Hschweinlin as Chris McClean Contestants:TDI Izzy-Sorrie Bridgette-Usitgz (What the heck?) Courtney -NIzzy Heather-D-scope(I don't know why) Lindsay -JasonAlexande08 Gwen -NIzzy Owen-TDACodyfan(not logged in now) Duncan-chimchar2356025(BOO-YAH!!!) DJ-GreenMagic01(YO!!!!!!!!) Trent- Tdafan123 Geoff- Tyedye0126 Cody-TDACodyfan(not logged in now) Tyler - COKEMAN11 Contestants: Custom (No More Room) Chimmy, a friendly pyro-chimchar2356025 Joe, the antagonist-KoopaKidJr. Dimitri, the other antagonist-KoopaKidJr. Harley, the drunk guy-KoopaKidJr. Amy Smith, the sweetie-pie-chimchar2356025 James the jock-Tdafan123 Tye-The hippi, and evil strategist-Tyedye0126 Sorrel-the random girl-sorrie Violet-D-scope's older,gothic sister-D-scope Matt-Girl Crazy dude-Ezekielguy Talon- The Klutz- Usitgz Coco - The team player -Chimchar2356025 Teams THE KILLER CAMERAS: *Izzy *Sorrel *Bridgette *Talon *Courtney *Chimmy *James *Matt *Trent *Cody *Geoff *Tye THE SCREAMING EDITORS: *Lindsay *Joe *Owen *Dimitri *Duncan *Harley *DJ *Tyler *Gwen *Amy *Heather *Violet Elimination Table : OUT This character was voted off regularly : QUIT This character quit TDTM : HIGH This character/team won the challenge : IN This characterteam did not win, but wasn't in the bottom two : LOW This character was the last to receive a Gilded Marshmallow. : This character is on the Killer Cameras : This character is on the Screaming Editors Week One: Yo Ho! Chris: Welcome new and old campers to Total Drama: The Movie! Since 12 people were custom, Beth and LeShawna will not be playing. Oh well, who cares? Now, since everyone has signed up, I will assign you your very first movie challenge: pirate movies! Arrg! You guys will have to dress up in a pirate suit (draw a picture of your character in a pirate costume) and destroy the other team's boat (roleplay). Chris: Look above Day One to see what team you're on. Chris: As a bonus, the person with the most points gets to have Coco on their team (you can play Coco as well as your other characters). Chris: Post your challenges here, at Total Drama: The Movie Challenges. Chris: The pictures are due by next Saturday morning (9/26), and the pirate war will begin later that day. The elimination round is Sunday night (9/27). Courtney: Ungh I look so... Gwen: You think you got it bad? Courtney: Hmph Amy:I'm actually dreading the boat part of the challenge. I wouldn't wanna harm a fly! Litteraly! I;ve never harmed a fly in my life! *headdesks* I'm doomed. (Tye: dont grade the pic of me yet, I just looked at it, and realized how fail it was, I'm gonna fix it now)(its fixed now, thanks for the good score anyways =D) Chris: Okay everyone, I'm ending the first challenge a little early... ALL PICTURES ARE DUE TOMORROW BY 6PM! Muhahaha! After 6PM tomorrow, the second challenge will begin on my whistle, so stay tuned. The second challenge will end Saturday night, and the Gilded Marshmallow ceremony will begin Sunday morning from 9AM to 1PM. (Chimmy:Wow...Amy's still ranked as the top score...this surprises me so much since I didn't think I did it to well.) Chris: Oh, and just an FYI campers... if the Screaming Editors don't get more than 35.5, they will loose the first challenge! That means you guys need to start working or else! Chris: Hey campers! The picture challenge is officially over now, and the Killer Cameras win! Now, on my whistle, you guys will fight to destroy the other team's boat! Chris: If you are hit by a 'cannonball', you are out. Chimmy;ARR, LADS AND LASSIES! FEAR MY PIRATE SWORD OF DOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!! *pulls out rubber sword out of back pocket* Ok, who took the real sword? (XD) Tye: umm... wasnt me *pulls hands from behind his back, sword clangs to ground* hehe... MEH CANNON! *lights cannon, points to other ship* Tye: hey wait a minute, the wistle hasn't blown yet, is it ok to launch this? Chris: Oh yeah... *TWEEEEEET*! Chimmy:*uses pyroness to light cannons* BOO-YAH!!! Amy:I can't do this! *switches cannons around, realizes that they were facing towards her teams origanlally* Oopies. Trent:*steps back* James:Guys! Stay calm just cause...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH WERE SINKING!!!!!!!! Duncan:Dude, that's just a puddle around your feet. (XD EPIC FAIL!) James:Puddle!!!*jumps in it and laughs weirdly* XD Trent:Ok then Duncan:Ah, forget it. * points cannon at other ship, realizes he doesn't have cannonball * Uh...hey James, there's a donut in the cannon! Come and get it! (XD) James:Ok!*gets in*Donut? Trent:Duncan No! Duncan:*in slow motion while Trent dives at him screaming Nooooooooo!!!, fires, slow motion stops and Trent falls flat on face* Loser. Trent:Uh oh James:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*lands on a rock*Ow! Tye: *Launches cannon* Ok now... *realizes theres no more ammo* uhh... Chris, where's the rest of the ammo? Chris: I'll give you the ammo, but only if you answer this trivia right! First one to guess it gets the ammo for their team, the others have to use anything they find. Chris: Here is the trivia: In Total Drama Action, what is the title of the 16th episode? Tyler: Dial M for Merger. Tye: WRONG SIR! No, wait, thats right. Nevermind. Chimmy:Uh...I've got an idea! *pulls Mario out of nowhere, gets stares* What? He's fat, round, and has a weird mustache! Pretty much the same qualities as a cannonball! (XD) *fires, Mario hits side of ship, pumps fist* YES!!! BULLSEYE! Tye: Oooh! I'll launch Luigi! *attaches spike to Luigi's head to make sure there's a puncture in the ship* BOOM! hehe, I'm evil. Now let's see... let's launch... Leshawna! That's ok with you, right Harold? (i just realized there's no Harold XD) Chimmy:UH...let's launch...um, George Jetson! He's just like a missile! *launches, hits ship* OH YA! *fist-bumps with tye* Tye: Hmm... who else could we launch... Harold! He might snap when he hits the boat (XD) instead of breaking it, but its worth a try! Chimmy:OK, you launch Harold, I'll launch...uh...hold on a sec. *brings out cell phone* Uh huh. OK. See ya there! Bye. *hangs up* Shadow:*arrives* OK, the only reason I'm doing this is because I have nothing else to do. *climbs into cannon* Chimmy:FIYA!! *fires cannon, Shadow Chaos Spears the ship as he hits it, breaks large hole in it, he teleports back* YES! Shadow:*teleports back, where he is chased by Sunshine* Tye: Ooh! Could we launch sunshine? all we gotta do is say there's Shadow's hair somewhere on it and she'll tear the whole ship apart! Geoff: Hey Izz, you got your... friend... alterego...whatever... Explosivo here? Because we could use his help! Chimmy:But Shadow has quills, not hair...anyways, I don't think that she'd do it. Oooh, let's fire me! *jumps in cannon, fires self* WEEEEEEEEE!! *blasts ship with flames as she hits it, swims back to her ship* That was TIGHT! (XD, random Sonic refrence) Tye: (XD) ok, well now their ship's on fire, and I bet Sunshine would do it, or maybe Han 'cuz Duncan's there. Or maybe Sunshine would do it 'cuz of Duncan? Either way, I want to launch someone (XD) Chimmy:*stuffs tye in cannon, fires him at ship, he bounces off each of the ships, knocking him out* (XD) Oh, CRAP!! *swims back, gets tye, swims back to ship, gives tye CPR* Tye: *Coughs up fish* huh... that's new *Shrugs, stuffs fish in cannon, fires* muahaha. I'm evil, even after regaining conciousness Chimmy:So...bored...I KNOW!!!! *stuffs TNT in cannon, fires* Me and Explosvio are BOOM BUDDIES!! EEEEEEEEEEE!!! Tye: You'd think their ship would be sunk by now... especially after lighting it on fire AND launching TNT at it... (XD) Chimmy:Uh, maybe beuatiful singing will cause it to sink! *sings beautifly* And who knows what of the future...we can all try to change the past...(XD Silver's theme song) Talon: *pulls out real sword* Cool, eh, lets board that ship! *Grabs rope, slips on puddle of water, sword flies up, and lands right next to Talon* Bridgette: *Jumps off ship with surf board and surfs around, leaving the challenge field* Chimmy:I feel bored...I wanna be fired again! *fires self, blasts ships again, swims back* YES! Chris: Everyone! The challenge ends tonight at 6PM. The ceremony lasts from 6PM to noon tomorrow. Chimmy:*is bored, decides to "borrow" Sonic's shoes, runs on water* YYEEEEEEEEEE-HHAAHHH! *crashes hole in other team's ship, comes out other side, runs back to own ship, mails shoes back to Sonic* (XD) Tyler: *grabs Duncan, puts in cannon, Duncan hits side of ship* Wait...we have our own ammo... *finds Mario in water, tracks down Bowser, fires Bob-Ombs at the other ship, followed with Bowser himself, they all hit* Wait...where'd the cannonballs go? Chimmy: OH...IT IS ON NOW!!! *fires Big the Cat, Big practically destroys one side of the ship, fires Cheese, hits Tyler, he faints* TAKE THAT, YOU *****!!!! (XD) Tye:Umm... *launches Bowser Jr.* Ok, now where's Yoshi? James:*sees cannonball coming toward their ship*Oh no!*throws Tye in front of cannonball and he faints*Were ok! (CONF) Tye: *With bag of ice on head* Ok, that was not cool, but at least he knows that when you're under attack, you use someone else as a shield... so I'm not too mad at him (XD) Chimmy:*giant boulder from nowhere is heading staraight for her, runs in random circles* CRAP SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!! (XD) Tye: I've seen no attempts from the other team to launch these, is Chris doing this?...Fine. *Throws James in front of boulder* (XD) (CONF) Tye: What? Now we're even. Chimmy:Phew! *realizes she is still running in random circles*...I guess a little of Sonic rubbed off on me...*uses chaos blast on other ship*...And apparently Shadow as well...(XD) Tye: well, you're dating Shadow. Also, does me and James being hit by cannon balls mean we're (unfortunatley) out? If so, shouldn't that mean Tyler's out, too? Chimmy:Good point...I hope it doesn't mean you're out, though. *has fun teleporting directly in front of people and scaring the living daylights out of them* (XD) Tye: Chris? any "official" ruling on this? James:*is sitting in wheelchair*That hurt!!!........Im impressed(XD) Chris: *TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET*! The challenge is over! The Killer Cameras win by just a little bit! Without the picture challenge, they would of lost. Now, the Screaming Directors are to go vote someone off. Chris: By the way, Amy wins Coco! James:Yes!!!*kisses Izzy* Trent:We won!!!*walks over to Gwen*I hope you`ll be safe*kisses her cheek* Tye: Yes! We won the first challenge! (CONF) Geoff: I hope DJ stays in, we had some good times back in TDI. *Flashbacks to pranking Harold* Man, I wish that was a montage, those are awesome. James:*sits down and waits to make fun of the loser* XD Trent*plays guitar* Tye: *Stuffs cannon with fireworks, lights* Geoff: uh, dude, do you think that's safe? Tye: Not really. Geoff: Ok, just checking. (XD) Trent:Gwen`s gonna be safe...right? James:*torments Trent* Tye: Don't worry, I'm firing it up, not at anyone James(CONF):Whatever Tye is doing...its gonna end in a bang...a big,firey one Chimmy:*calls Shadow* Shadow:*comes* All right, it's been forever since we've done this! *charges Chaos Blast, Chimmy breathes flames from mouth, releases Chaos Blast, Chaos blast transforms into firework of Chimmy's head* Any requests? Trent:James,should i remind you of that room you go in with the lamp and police? James:*Schrunches into a ball*NOT THE ROOM!!! Tye: O_O well then... (CONF) Tye: Ok, well I now know that James has been arrested. Probably more than once. And he hates the interrogation room. James:*yells*OK IT WAS ME!!! I KILLED DR. JENKINS!!!*realizes hes on TV*Time to go into hiding...for the 7th time...XD Chimmy:*runs by screaming* THE LLAMAS MURDERED MR.FLOPPYTON! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! James:*holds head down and removes hat* XD Tye: I'm surrounded by loons! (yay Izzy quote! XD) Trent:Where?? James:I love birds! Tye: Ya, that's great (btw Chimmy, shouldn't Amy and Duncan be voting someone off now?) James:*slips on ice and lands on a plank*YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Goeff: Ouch, that's gotta hurt. James(CONF):Why do us guys always get hit...down there Points (Out of 10) KILLER CAMERAS: *'Chimmy: 8' (Great job designing Lindsay as a pirate! My only problem was that you had colored outside the lines slightly, but it's okay. I wouldn't be surprised if the Killer Cameras win the challenge!) *'Courtney: 8' (This Courtney picture really surprised me. It looks like you did it from scratch, which I always enjoy.) *'Gwen: 7.5' (I like this picture the same I like Courtney, but it is hard to tell that it's Gwen. If you added her highlights, it would make her more recognizable, but other than that it is a nice picture. Good job! *'Amy: 9' (Nice job! I like this picture a lot, mostly because you can barely tell which TDI character you edited. It took me about 5 minutes before I realized it was Bridgette. I think. That is good, by the way.) *'Geoff: 8' (Good job Geoff! A fantastic picture, no doubt. He seriously looks like an actual pirate. Nice!) *'Tye: 8' (This picture is a very nice drawing of Geoff. When I saw the cannon, I have the distinct feeling that you're aiming at me...) *'Bridgette: 8' (This picture is good. I like how it makes Bridgette seem different, but you didn't do a lot to change it. Still, you got an 8, so don't cry about it.) *'TOTAL: 56.5' SCREAMING EDITORS: *'Duncan: 7' (I like this picture of Duncan, but there are two things that threw me off. This doesn't mean its a bad picture, by the way, its really good. One, it's very similar to Chimmy's picture and I'm suspicious... and Two, it looks like Duncan has breasts. Hehehe, thats kind of funny. Either way, you have high points, and if the others do just as good your team may just win.) *'Tyler: 6' (Wow. This is really odd. If you don't look at the eye-patch, it's hard to tell he's a pirate. Why does he have a green pepper pinned to his shirt? I'm afraid that the screaming editors may loose the first half of the challenge. But don't worry, because you might just come one day and post a marvelous picture, so don't get your hopes down for Total Drama: The Movie.) *'TOTAL: 13' Elimination - Screaming Directors Chris: Okay guys, who do you want to go home? Amy:Duncan. He's just so mean! Duncan:Heather. No reason, but... Tyler: *votes Owen* We should have fired HIM, but he was a no-show. Chris: Welcome to the first ever Gilded Marshmallow Ceremony! Here are your awards. *Lindsay *Joe *Dimitri *Harley *DJ *Tyler *Gwen *Amy *Violet Chris: There are only two marshmallows left. The first goes to... ...Heather. Chris: And the last marshmallow of the day goes to... ...Duncan. Chris: Sorry, Owen. You're going home. Day Two: The Wild Wild Western America Chris: Welcome survivors to the second week of Total Drama: The Movie! This week is a western themed challenge. Your first challenge is to draw yourself as a cowboy/cowgirl (next week is not a drawing challenge, so make it good!). You have until Thursday at 4PM (10/1/09). Then, a plane will drop you off in southern British Colombia and you must ride your horse all the way back to here in California. If you don't make it by Sunday (10/4) a plane will pick you up. Now, get moving! Tye: Wait a second... we're supposed to ride a horse from Canada back to Hollywood? Ok. (XD) Chris: Okay guys, I gave you a few more days for the drawing challenge (which you didn't use), so now you guys go get on this plane, which will take you to British Colombia. To pass the border between BC and Washington, Washington and Oregon, and Oregon and California, you'll need to answer some trivia right. Tomorrow, if you made it to the border by noon, I will give you the first question. Post your answer on my talk page so no one can cheat. Okay? Now... go! Geoff: Woohoo! Lets do this! Tye: I'm with Geoff, we need to maintain our winning streak! Chimmy:OK! Let's do this! *runs, trips on bug, falls flat on face* Did I mention I'm not very coordinated? (XD, EPIC FAIL!) Tye: You better be more coordinated on a horse, 'cuz we're gonna be riding them for a while. James:*is already 1/2 of the way to Washington* Chimmy:OOH!!! HORSIES!!! *gets on white horse, bursts out in song* CAUSE IT'S TOO LATE FOR YOU AND YOUR WHITE HORSE...to come around! I'll call you MagicWhistle! *rides* (XD) James:*trips on rock and comes flying off horse*OW! Hey,Im at the border Tye: James is already at Washington! oh, wait, he's on our team. GO JAMES! *Jumps on horse, horse starts running in the wrong direction* no! go the other way! please? *horse turns around, starts running again* Thank you. (XD) Geoff: *Rides off into the sunset (XD)* Trent:*is being dragged by horse*AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! HELP!!! *gets hit by a rock*OW! Chimmy: *rides horse, horse trips on bug, goes flying* WEEEE!!!!!!!!!! *horse transforms in pegasus* OK, this is TOO COOL!!! James:*waits for question*Sooooo...*gets attacked by a racoon that steals his pants*AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!*runs away to find pants* Geoff: aww, lucky. (XD) Tye: *Is halfway to Washington, sees the rock that tripped James* You will not trip me, rock! *Stopps horse, gets off, walks to rock to pick it up and throw it somewhere else, trips over it (XD)* F***. I guess you will trip me. *Gets back on horse, continues riding* James:*calls Tye*Do you have an extra pair of pants? Chimmy:WEEEEEEE!!!!! Trent:*passses up tye all bruised*Hey Tye can you help me...PLEASE Tye: (To James)Not with me, but hold on a sec. *calls 1-800-NOP-ANTS (XD)* Hello? I need a delivery at at the border of BC and Washington. Ok, thanks. *Calls James* Pants are on the way! (To Trent) Ok, hold on. *unhooks Trent from wherever he was caught on horse* There you go. *Pants fall from helicopter and land next to James* James:Im ok! Trent:Now to get moving!*horse goes wrong way*No! wait! Stop! Chimmy:*more pants fall in front of pegasas, causing it to fall* Thank you for flying Air Pegasas! *crashes, making large crater directly next to border* (XD) James:Chimmy,tye,Trent,Geoff,we should form an alliance,not like Heathers alliance,more like a nice friendly alliance Chimmy:*climbs out of crater completley unscathed* (XD) Hey, I'm OK! *trips on bug* (XD) An alliance, you say? Why not! Trent:Well sure James:Any elimination thoughts? Chris: *talks over walky talky* Oh yeah, I forgot... all of your questions will be told to you by my good friend Mr. Mackey, who I met in South Park, Colorado the other day. Mr. Mackey: It's good to see you guys mmkay. Chris: Okay, since a bunch of people are already at the border ANYWAY... Mr. Mackey tell them your question. Mr Mackey: Which TDI episode does Izzy and Eva return mmkay? Tye: *is about 10 feet from border, horse abruptly stops, and Tye goes sliding on his feet until he reaches the border* An alliance, I like that idea. But what happened to Geoff? Geoff: *is at a random party hosted by someone he doesn't know, further away from the border than when he started* Wooohoo! Oh shoot! the challenge! *Jumps on horse, rides towards the border this time* Tye: *Sees Mr. Mackey* OH MY GOD ITS YOU! Mr. Mackey: Bum bum buuuuuuuum! (mmkay) James:Again,elimination thoughts? Trent:Talon,hes never on *an explosion is heard* James:This just isn`t my day XD Chris: Who wants to know the correct answer to move on? James:*Is already 1/4 of the way there* Trent:Ok,I know we had a bad start...*horse drags him along...again XD* Tye: I say Talon, too (lol, I had a minor setback in a camp involving Talon... lets just say it didn't end too well, XD) Oh, and I suggest we try to keep Harley in until the merge, because he's probably going to be so drunk he'll destroy the other team. Geoff: *gets halfway to border* I'm coming, guys! James:Like your strategy Trent:*is severly injured* Geoff: *arrives at the border* I'm here! What'd I miss? Tye: An alliance meeting. we're voting out Talon, ok? (CONF) Geoff: Since when was I in an alliance? (XD) Trent:I think I need a medic Medic:You are out of the challenge James:Yay! Next border! Tye: TO OREGON! Geoff: *still slightly confused* uhh... ok? James;Next Question Please Points It's too hard to do descriptions, so I'll just give you a letter grade. Killer Cameras *Geoff: A *Chimmy: A- *Total Grade: A Screaming Editors *You didn't turn anything in, so your grade is F. Episode/Challenge List